The Five of Hearts
by Story-Narrator
Summary: There are many games in "Alice in Borderland" that are not describe or even name in any way. "The Five of Hearts" is a game that took a twist on the party game of "Bull Shit" and add a punishment inspired by "Danganronpa" (Shout out for those who get it). Please enjoy this parody.
1. The Five of Hearts - Part 1

Part One of ?

Its was the late evening in the night of summer, the night was calm and the air was very dry. Jeremiah, a 19 year old, was coming back to his parents house from a long day of work. After graduating high school, Jeremiah wished to pursue his education to become an educational instructor; however, he was unable to pay for the schooling he needs for himself. Eventually, Jeremiah decided to take a year off after graduating and got a series of part time jobs. Now the year was over and on his way to pay for school for himself, to be a part of society.

As Jeremiah was in a uber on his was to his home, he was staring out the window, questioning whether the decision he made was the his parents wanted to support. Then he heard a sound and saw a lights flashing in the sky, it was fireworks. Then Jeremiah version went white, and then turn into blackness.

When Jeremiah woken up, he was cover in what he could seem a thick layer of dust. His whole body felt dry. He tried to stand up and was wobbling around. As he was blinking to clear his eyes, he was in the streets of a place he was unfamiliar of. The streets were crumbling and the plants were grown past the average city limits. There were even some sprouting into and from buildings. The sun was rising and he could not see any sign of life.

"Hello!" Shouted Jeremiah.

Jeremiah heard no response. He made his way to what seemed to be a convenience store. The store was just like outside, as if the city was untouched for hundreds, or maybe, thousands, of years. Jeremiah gathered what seem to be water, juice, and some dry provisions and began to search the city. The sun was setting and Jeremiah spent the whole day searching and yet found no one. His supplies were running low, but he could resupply at anywhere he needed. Just as Jeremiah thought he found a place to set up for the night, he took a whiff of what seem to be meat.

Jeremiah, with the best of his ability, ran towards the smell, leaving behind his bag. He follow the smell to what seem to be an octo-shape building with a garden in the center. Unlike all the other buildings, the light in the octo-building was on. As he was walking into the building he notice a note on the stand in front of the buildings gates.

"Limit: 8 Players - Do not bring any firearms or weapons."

Not questioning the sign, Jeremiah carefully walked into the building not knowing what to suspects. He open the entrance of the building and was blind by yellow light in the building. The layout of the room was pretty casual, there were no windows, there were two sets of doors in the room. The first being the doors he walked through the second being a glass door that cannot be seen through. In the front left corner of the room (Jeremiah perspective) was an open bar. No one was serving drinks but a very strong man, who can be in his late twenties, wearing camouflage pants was helping himself. Next to him was a high school boy wearing a uniform and a black beanie trying to talk to the Camo Man but he was laughing.

To the left wall of the room was a buffet of food. In the left back corner of the room were three people. One of them was a guy in a suit, eating his food in silence. The other two were womans; the first was a jogger who appear to be confused and scared and panicking to the other girl. The second was a woman wearing a long dress, had black hair,a dn a bright blue bandanna.

The the center right was a T.V. attach to the wall. Around the T.V. in a semi circle were three arm chairs. In the far left was a man in the late thirties with a mustache and sunglasses (reflections were not appearing). In the chair of the far right, was an Asian man wearing jeans, a tank top, and tennis shoes. Both were eating food as waiting as if they were expecting something.

Jeremiah could ignore the people in the room for his eyes were aiming the food in the left side of the room. Before Jeremiah could reach the food, the woman wearing the bandana intercepted him.

"From that look of hunger, I can tell this is your first game." (Bandana)

"What? What game?" (Jeremiah)

"So that makes three so far." (Bandana)

Jeremiah thought, "Three, three what?"

"I am going to tell you what I told the other two. Do not lose the game or else you will die."

Before Jeremiah could spoke another word, all the lights were shut off. And the T.V. in the room turn on. Everyone, even the half-drunk Camo Pants guy looked. On the screen, it was display a playing card: The Five of Hearts. Everyone was confused, the entrance door closed automatically and the sound of clicks came from both sets of doors. Jogger rush to the door in shock and attempts to open it. The door would not open no matter how hard she tried to pull. The the sound of speakers were turned on and can be heard.

"It's time to play the game, may you please take a seat at the table in the middle of the garden." (Speakers)

Right then, the glass doors open to the empty center of the octo-building. The space was filled with a beautiful garden. It was mostly empty space filled with grass and trees against the walls. The sides were dimly lighted, but the center was bright. In the center was a gazebo, with a stone trial from it to the glass doors. Everyone made their way to the gazebo, with Camo Pants, Jogger, and Jeremiah trailing everyone.

Underneath the gazebo, was an octo-shape table, with eight chairs on the octagon sides. The chair were not the common garden chairs but chairs find in a dining room set. Connected to the top of the chairs were metal poles with a display monitor. There were also a collar and chain on each chair, the chain was leading off the gazebo into the dark sides. On the edges of the tables were rectangular opening ever so thin. Above the table was box that display 4 monitors each facing a different direction. The monitors were displaying the same image as the on the T.V.: The Five of Hearts.

Everyone sat down to proceed with the game. The orders were as follow (Clockwise):

Jeremiah - Bandana - Beanie - Camo Pants - Jogger - Sunglasses - Asian - Suit - Jeremiah

Some look calm, while others look anxious and confused. At that moment the monitors above everyone's chair turn and the table onto a white screen and said the following: "To continue the game, put on the collars."

Everyone, including Jeremy, put the collars on and when the camo pant guy (who was last) put his collar on, a mechanized sound echoed from everyone's collar. At that moment, some of the people try to tugged at their collars and realize they have been locked.

After giving up, everyone waited and were looking at one another. Then the middle screens change again, displaying "Game Mode: 5 of ."

"A "5", this could be easy." (Suit)

"But it's a ." (Sunglasses)

The monitor blinked once more revealing the name of the game: "Bullshit."

"Bullshit? Is this the game we will be plating? Why?" (Jeremiah)

Then a sheet of paper was printed from the side of the table into each player's lap.

 _Bullshit Rules:_

 _Cards are divided equally among all the players. The remaining card/s are thrown out, but the dealer has the choice to reveal the remaining cards to everyone or show no one (including himself) There will be no jokers in the deck, just regular cards._

 _(Example: 8 People = 6 Cards for Everyone and 4 Extras)_

 _The player who dealt the cards will begin the game and then follow in a clockwise fashion._

 _Every player must place down at least one card face down on their turn (All cards must be face down)._

 _The first person has to put down at least an Ace, second player must play at least one 2, etc. After the 10s, then it goes Jack, Queen, then Kings. Then the cycle repeats itself._

 _If the player whose turn it is does not have the card they say they have on their turn or wish to play a different card, they can lie and secretly put down any card._

 _At this stage, anyone can call Bullshit by saying "Bullshit." If no one calls bullshit, it is the next player turns. If someone does declare Bullshit then the cards are flipped and reveal to the other players and one of two things can happen:_

 _If the cards the player played match the number or letter of the player's turn, **then the caller gets the punishment.**_

 _If the cards the player played does not match the number or letter of the player's turn, **then the liar gets the punishment.**_

 _After the punishment is given, a new game begins with a new set of cards._

 _New rules will be introduce after the first punishment._

 _One person is required to **get punishment** by the end of the game or else **everyone gets the punishment.**_

 _Only one person is required to **get a punishment** so everyone can be let go._

 _Punishment can also be acted upon people who: Attempts to Remove Collars, Flee from the Table, Cause Harm to Other Players, Peak at Other Player Cards, or Reveal Your Own Cards During One Round Of the Game._

"So we can play this game and leave right." (Jeremiah)

"Yeah, so lets play just play." (Sunglasses)

A piece of table fell went into the table and reappear with a deck of red card. The man with the sunglasses grabbed the cards and started distributing them. Everyone received six cards leaving behind four leftovers. Jeremiah received an Ace, two 4's, a 7, a Jack, and a King.

"What are we doing? Why are we playing a game?" (Jogger)

"Welcome to boarderlands, just play the game and I will explain the rest to you later." (Beanie)

The Jogger shrunk herself into her chair. And the man in the sunglasses, without asking everyone, decided to show everyone the remaining four cards. It was a 5, a 7, and two Queens. Before the start of the game, everyone was organizing their cards and were trying to think of a strategy. Jeremiah though the best strategy was to avoid playing 3 or 4 cards at a time and play honesty when can.

The sunglasses man has to start off the game, since he grabbed the cards.

"One Ace." (Sunglasses)

"Two 2's." (Asian)

"One 3." (Suit)

With two fours Jeremiah immediately played them down.

"Two 4's" (Jeremiah)

At this moment, Jeremiah was thinking this was a boring game and everyone was overreacting.

"One 5." (Bandana)

"One 6." (Beanie)

"Two 7's." (Camo Pants)

"Bullshit …" (?)

To everyone surprise, someone sprouted the world bullshit. Looking around, the Camo Pants looked across the table across and notice that Suit had said it. The Camo Pants man stood up with a drunk smile on his face and flip the cards. He played down a 7 and an 8, he was lying.

"So what now? What's my so called punishment? (In a sarcastic tone.)" (Camo Pants).

A look of confusion was on Jogger and Jeremiah face. While everyone else, excluding the drunk man, had sign of guilt and depression expression. A switch was hear in the echo, and a light appear on the wall directly behind the Camo Pants man. The very dark shaded area was now lit up. The wall had a rectangle hole in the wall 5 feet above the ground, the chain that was on the Camo Pants collar extended into wall.

Then their was a crinkling sound, the chain started to move back into the wall. It came to the point where the chain was no longer on the ground. The man in the Camo pants was jerk off the chair, then off the gazebo, and onto the ground by his neck. The fall must have snapped him out of his drunken state, cause now he began screaming and trying to pull the collar off. He probably just realize his fate.


	2. The Five of Hearts - Part 2

Part Two of ?

The man with the Camo Pants was against the wall, the collar was pressing against the hole in the wall. Camo pants was pushing against the wall with every force of strength he had. With his last breath he curse the suit.

"YOU FUCKER! Why!?" (Camo Pants)

"I am sorry, one of us needed to go (In a sad tone)." (Suit)

Camo Pants's arms gave way, and his head was against the wall. He was screaming the loudest his lungs and vocal cords could allow him to. The collar began to seep into his neck as it enter the wall. As the sound of the man with the Camo Pants echo throughout the night, it suddenly stopped.

*Snap*

The echo that was once the voice of the Camo Pants was now gone and replace with a snap sound. His head fell to the ground and rolled, his body was pressed against the wall. The screen that was above the chair that the Camo pants one were, turn on and display the word "Liar" in bright red letters.

The silence that followed was soon break by the Jogger's scream of fear. Then the Beane looked at her.

"Shut up, shut up, just calm down." (Beanie)

Jeremiah stood up and slamed his fist on the table towards the man wearing the suit.

"What the fuck!? Did you this will happen? Why did you call bullshit!?" (Jeremaih)

"Because he was a liar!" (Suit)

The man in the suit reveal his an and display an Ace, a three, two seven, and an eight.

"I do not have a Jack, I could not risk my life when a opportunity was shown. I had two of the four 7s, one was in the reminder making three. He choose to lie and say two at his own risk. With his life, we can guarantee our now." (Suit)

"What? Your life? Our Life?" (Jeremiah)

Just when Jeremiah was about to charge, a printing sound was made. Looking at the printer where the instructions were made, a piece of paper feel wilh a playing card. The card was a 2 of , and the piece of paper was labeled "VISA" with "2 days left" underneath the title.

"What is this?" (Jogger)

"It's your Visa. You too lad listen, you both are new so here is the basics. The people of boarderlands are here as long as their Visas do not expire. We can extend our Visa by playing these games. The lower the number, easier the game, but we get lower days added to our visa's. Congrats on surviving your first game." (Bandana)

"What happens when our Visa's run out?" (Jeremaih)

The girl with the bandanna pointed to the decapitated corpse.

" **Punishment**!" (Bandana)

Jeremiah and the Jogger froze, wondering what world they had just entered. Then Jeremiah look in shock and touch his collar. It was not coming undone.

"If the game's over, why is the collar still on?" (Jeremiah)

Everyone at the table open their eyes and touch their collars, it was not coming undone. At that moment the screens above everyone, except for the one that said "Liar," show change and had the words: VISA: _ Days Left. The underline part was different for some people. The Jogger, Beanie and Jeremiah had "0." Asian and Bandana has "1." Suit had "2." Sunglasses had "3." Then everyone number increase by 5. Then a card was printed in where the rules were printed . The screens in the middle also change, all four of them were the same with "Bank: 5."

Everyone looked at screens and sat back down when a sheet of paper began to be printed again.

 _New Bullshit Rules:_

 _In order to remove the collars, the players must complete one game of Bullshit without anyone receiving **punishment**._

 _The card dealer of each round must be either the caller from the last round or the player whose was falsely accused._

 _Use rules 1-7 from the previous list to play Bullshit normally._

 _Same punishment rules apply as previous game._

 _If someone does receive **punishment** in this game, their visa will be equally distributed among the players the remaining visa will be put into a pot till next **punishment**._

 _None of the used cards can be use for the new games._

"What? The game is not over?" (Beanie)

"Why is their already days in the Bank? (Bandana)

"It's the days that were going to be for the guy in the Camo Pants." (Sunglasses)

At that moment the spot in the table went down before, went down again, and brought back a new deck, same as the first but with blue cards. Before anyone could react, Suit grabbed the deck and started shuffling and distributing the cards without revealing the remainders.

"Everyone listen! … We can still get out of here. Look at rule one of the new rules, all we have to do is finish one game. Also look at rule four of the previous rules, they say "at least," meaning we could play any amount of cards. Four cards are not the limit." (Suit)

"What do you mean?" (Sunglasses)

"I mean this!" (Suit)

At that moment, everyone had 7 cards. The man in the suit put his whole hand into the center.

"Seven Aces!" (Suit)

The man in the suit is right, everyone just had to lie and put down their whole hand and this game can be done in one round.

"Bullshit." (?)

Just as everyone was so full of hope, someone shouted the word of death. It came from the right of the man in the suit. Surprisingly, the Jogger accused the man. The Jogger had tear running her eyes and a face full of despair. The man in the Suit had a face of someone who has been betrayed. Without looking at the cards the lights behind the suit turned on and the chain connected to Suit's collar began to retreat into the wall. With all his strength, Suit try to hold to the chair that was bolted down to only let go moments later. He began digging his fingers into the ground. The man in the Suit knows his fate was coming and shouted.

"Tell me, why, why do you want to continue this game?" (Suit)

The Jogger looked up and stare at the man reaching his death.

"If what you guys are telling me is true … then I need more days to avoid these games. Right?" (Jogger)

Then Suit stopped struggling and began to accept his death. He stair at the Jogger with eyes of sincere.

"I did the same thing when I first came to the Borderland, I killed another man to earn my days." (Suit)

That voice the man in the suit went disappear, he did not screamed as he approach the wall. Everyone faced away from the man, but everyone did hear his voice of pain when his neck was ripped apart.

*Snap*

After the Splat, everyone looked at the decapitated head that now lies in the lap of the man with the suit. Now his suit is covered with blood and has turned red.

"What the fuck!? What kind of world did I just enter?" (Jeremiah)


End file.
